Shadow's Treasure
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: this is Shadow's thought on his treasure my first sonic story so read and review.


Shadow of Miracles: Hello, just to let everyone know this is my first sonic story so it probably won't be so good, but if anyone has any suggestions than I'll be glad to hear those thanks and this is a one-shot. I don't own sonic, enjoy.

This will be done in Shadow's POV ok, thanks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Shadow's Treasure_**

I did not comprehend why I thought about her like that. I looked at her straight in the eye, and I noticed she reminded me of a treasure a treasure that I had lost a long time ago.

The first time I ever saw Rouge was in space colony ARK, when I was showing the doctor how to active the eclipse cannon. She had appeared out of nowhere saying she could help us find the chaos emeralds we needed, at first I didn't trust her very much even if I was the one that agreed to let her help us.

The doctor had sent us to Prison Island to collect three chaos emeralds. After I had set the time bomb I ran into that blue hedgehog and we began to fight and I got a message from Rouge saying she had failed her mission and was trapped with no way out. At first I thought of just leaving her thinking she wasn't the great treasure hunter she said she was, but then for some reason I had a flashback of Maria in the same situation and so I decided to rescue her and that's when I realize she reminded me of Maria.

Maria had always been the most important person in my life; she was like a sister to me, No! She was like a mother to me, a mother I never had. Maria had the most pure heart I ever saw; she would always put someone else's safety before hers. She loved her planet and she would always wish that one day she could go to it and see the moon and the stars, not from space colony ARK, but from earth.

I always had a great respect for Maria and so I considered her as my most precious treasure in my heart. Unfortunately my heart was shattered when I saw that gruesome image of Maria being shot by a G.U.N soldier. An incredible anger ran through my veins and the only thing in my mind was getting revenge on those humans for taking away my treasure.

I do not know why Rouge reminded me so much of Maria, they were nothing alike Maria was sweet, gentle and she cared for everyone's safety and Rouge she didn't seem like she care much about anything except her jewels, but I was wrong when everyone heard about Gerald's real plan of making space colony ARK crash into earth she did everything she could to prevent it from crashing and destroying everyone on earth.

In the battle with the Final Hazard I realize Maria and her were pretty much alike, they were willing to do what it took to save innocent people. I also hear her cheering for me and Sonic along with everyone else and it gave me the strength to help Sonic teleport the ARK back to orbit…sacrificing myself in the process.

I thought I had died, but I didn't I found myself in a capsule and I saw Rouge, but just then a robot begin to fire. I pushed Rouge out of the way and I and the robot began to fight until Rouge stopped us. For some reason I couldn't remember anything, but I knew I could trust her. In our journey to find Dr. Eggman we came across a lot of obstacles, but we were able to get through them all.

Seeing Rouge made me remember parts of my past and little by little I was able to recover some pieces of my past. Rouge became one of my very first friends beside Maria and I couldn't help, but wonder why Rouge was helping me, not too many women would risk their life to be with one guy who tries to clear his troubled mind, while stopping a mad doctor try to take over the world. There are many aspects that I admire about her. She's always there, especially when I need a friend.

I began to remember Maria thanks to Rouge and I started to feel the anger coming back to me, but Rouge made me realize that I didn't need be angry because Maria wouldn't want to see me angry. The anger and sadness no longer loomed from inside my heart anymore. The shadows had vanished, and the dark cloud that hung over me no longer existed. My soul was free at last thanks to Rouge…

And I also realize something I may have lost my treasure

But I gain one precious jewel…_Rouge…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys liked this one-shot a guy doesn't know much about love so if anyone can help me or give suggestions I'll be more than happy to hear them. Anyways read and review peace out.


End file.
